heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta
Violetta was a cat burglar and one of the leaders of the Wolfgang, and like the rest of them, a werewolf. She was considered the favourite of Ulric Wolfkin, the head of the criminal organization, and even shared his bed. She was born with the name of Kayla Rayltyn to a poor family, and after losing her parents she had to resort to crime to make a living. She became very proud of her talents as a burglar, to the point of being overly confident. Using every trick in her sleeve, including posing as a mole in front of the Town Watch, she successfully managed to break into five of Eubric's houses in power and steal their most valued possession, but at the Ji Pei Palace she was defeated by a group of heroes from Heroica. Instead of turning her to the Town Watch, the heroes traded her for one of the family heirlooms. She went unpunished by her crimes, but her pride was so dented that it would be a long time before she would dare to show her face outside the Wolfgang base again. She kept working for her master, though, prying information about the Veterans of Heroica that enabled the Wolfgang to get one of them to their side. She finally met her demise at the 400th Foundation Day Ball, when she went up against heroes that were immune to her natural charm. As her last word she uttered the name of her lost sister, Karie Alderflask. Appearances *Quest#33: WANTED! Violetta the Cat Burglar *Quest#44: My Best Friend *Quest#66: WANTED! Steerpike the Poisoner Battle Statistics Quest#33 Violetta the Cat Burglar *Type: Humanoid *Level: 26 *Health: 459/459 *Special I: Pilfer Artefact – Violetta steals the target’s artefact for the duration of the battle and gains its effect to herself. *Special II: Cat Lash – Causes 13 damage to all opponents. Used only if the target has no artefacts. *Drops: Cat-o´-Nine-Tails (WP:9, damages all enemies, suitable to rogues) *Note: changes into a werewolf when health drops below 153. Werewolf Violetta *Type: Beast/Humanoid *Level: 30 *Health: +60 *Special I: Pilfer Artefact – Violetta steals the target’s artefact for the duration of the battle and gains its effect to herself. *Special II: Werewolf Lash – Causes 15 damage to all opponents. Used only if the target has no artefacts. *Drops: Cat-o´-Nine-Tails (WP:9, damages all enemies, suitable to rogues) Quest#66 Werewolf Violetta *Type: Beast/Humanoid *Level: 30 *Health: 1305/1305 *Special I: Pilfer Artefact – Violetta steals the target’s artefact for the duration of the battle and gains its effect to herself. *Special II: Werewolf Lash – Causes 15 damage to all opponents. Used only if the target has no artefacts. *Drops: Cat Suit (The wearer has 1/3 chance to dodge rolls of COUNTER and DAMAGE and Free Hits; suitable to women only; bodywear) *Note: Violetta has 1/3 chance to dodge all physical attacks. She will also summon a new cat into the battle every second round. Immune to blinded, confused, petrified and sudden death. Category:NPCs Category:Enemies